une simple erreur
by Jessica572
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre et hermione est enceinte, oui mais de qui ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici ma première fanfic. J'y tiens beaucoup et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.**

 **Il y aura beaucoup de saut dans le temps pour comprendre le présent... j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout reste cohérent et plausible. C'est pourquoi tout le long de mon écriture j'ai repris le tome 6 pour que la chronologie et les événements concordes.**

 **C'est évidement un dramione car j'ai un faible pour ce couple.**

 **Disclaimer: rien est à moi tout est à j. .**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **19 Septembre 1998**_

La jeune femme regarda son ventre rebondit avec une tendresse qu'elle ne se soupconnait pas. C'était une fille. Une petite princesse. Elle se l'était déjà imaginée, le soir en s'endormant, les mains de chaque coté de son nombril. Quand ses amis la quittaient et qu'elle restait seule avec ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Le papa ? Oh il n'y avait pas de papa, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle preferait se raconter quand elle se couchait dans ses draps froids. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi, tellement plus simple de se mentir à elle-même que d'affronter la vérité.

Une paume puissante se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête vers le visage encadré de cheveux roux de Ronald Weasley qui la regardait avec les yeux pétillants, un splendide sourire aux lèvres. Elle entrelaca leurs doigts. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante, lui qui ne l'avait pas jugée en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis moins de un mois. C'est elle qui avait mis fin à leur relation et pourtant il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le faire. Alors elle s'en était voulu pour deux, de lui infliger cette peine et de lui refuser ce qu'il lui avait proposer : une place de père, une place de mari... Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ca, car elle le savait, il ne pourrait élever son enfant à lui.

Elle reporta son visage vers l'écran qui montrait une image de son bébé. Elle avait insistée pour retourner vivre dans le monde moldu, et accoucher sans magie, malgrés la désaprobation de ses amis. Elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

\- Je suis sur qu'elle sera aussi magnifique que sa maman.

La voix de ron la sortit de ses pensées et elle lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de frissonner quand la gynécologue rajouta du gel sur son ventre.

\- Je vais maintenant essayer de faire les mesures nécéssaires, si mademoiselle accepte de cesser ses galipettes bien entendu, les informa le Dr lingestad dans un rire.

Hermionne sourit. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle pouvait ressentir ses mouvements, elle se donnait à coeur joie de lui rappeler sa présence. Elle reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux, parfaitement détendu. Elle était bien à cet instant, dans cette pièce plongée dans la penombre, loin du monde exterieur et de ses complications. Elle sourit en entendant son ami se pencher à son oreille pour lui chuchoter un " bon anniversaire ma mione". Oui, aujourd'hui elle avait dix neuf ans.

 _ **19 Septembre 1996**_

\- Bon anniversaire Hermione !

La jeune femme sursauta. Face à elle se tenait tout ses amis. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée les trouver tous là à son entrée dans leur salle commune, mais cela lui rechauffa le coeur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les refoula bien vite pour laisser place à un grand sourire. Ils avaient même accrochés une banderole.

\- Aller Hermione, commenca Ginny en la tirant à elle dans un grand éclat de rire. Ne restes pas plantée là, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux !

La brunette la regarda incrédule avant de poser ses yeux sur les paquets multicolors qui l'attendaient au milieu du tapis. Il y en avait cinq. Elle attrappa le premier qui venait, un rectangle de couleur rouge criard.

\- Celui ci c'est le mien, se vanta harry l'air ravi.

Elle l'ouvrir et carressa tendrement la plume d'un rouge tirant vers l'oranger .

\- C'est une plume de Phoenix, expliqua le survivant. Elle ne s'use jamais.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil quand elle le remercia chaleureusement, puis hermione ouvrit deux autres paquets, l'un venait de Dean et Seamus, il s'agissait d'un livre de la collection personnelle d'un de ses auteurs favoris et l autre venait de Neville. Il s'agissait d'un papier de haute qualité. Le pauvre avait du se ruiner. Ginny quand à elle lui avait offert de magnifiques dessous qui la firent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle finit par celui de Ron. Quand elle déchira le papier bleu nuit,elle découvrit un bel écrin rouge mat. Son coeur eut un raté et c'est maladroitement qu'elle souleva le couvercle. Une exclamation s'echappa de ses lèvres face à la petite chainette en argent posée sur le tissu or. Elle releva la tête pour fixer son ami.

\- C'est très délicat Ron, merci beaucoup, souffla t elle sincère.

Le garçon lui offrir un sourire timide en se grattant le crâne, gêné , marmonnant quelque chose se rapprochant d'un "de rien". Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, gravant cet instant dans sa mémoire. Elle avait vraiment des amis extraordinaires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour**

 **Je remercie particulièrement didoueux pour son premier commentaire delphine03 et swangranger pour m'avoir donne envie de poster ce premier chapitre ainsi que ceux qui me suivent ;)**

 **Merci ma revieweuse anonyme, berenice pour repondre a ta question, une fois tout les week end a partir de dimanche.**

 **Un petit peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre et une apparition de drago. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Des bisous et une bonne et heureuse année à vous.**

 **Chapitre 2**

3 novembre 1998

Il faisait frais dans les rues de Londres ce jour la, et la jeune femme resserra son châle autour de ses frêles épaules, dans un mouvement instinctif pour se protéger. Elle avait eu la soudaine envie de se dégourdir les jambes, n'étant sortie que très peu de fois ce dernier mois. Ses amis étaient tellement aux petits soins pour elle qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de faire ses courses. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait réellement, mais elle avait l'impression d'être un poid.

Hermione s'avanca sur le chemin en gravier du parc situé à seulement quelques mètres de son appartement, inspirant et expirant lentement l'air sec autour d'elle. Un sourire de contentement vint prendre place sur son visage à l'entente des rires d'enfants, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Sa main vint se poser par automatisme sur son ventre, décrivant de petits cercles sur le haut, lui arrachant un lege rire à chaque coups de pied. "Bientot" de dit elle "bientôt nous nous verrons ma petite princesse."

La jeune femme fit le tour du parc avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un des banc libres , face aux jeux pour enfants. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, se contentant d'écouter le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, mais apparement un homme en avait décidé autrement puisqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, la fixant sans sourciller. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, une ride d'aggacement barrant son front alors qu'elle lui demanda irritée.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

L'homme, un trentenaire brun au visage banale lui decocha un sourire énorme.

\- Vous êtes hermione granger, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme pinca les lèvres en une ligne fine avant de plisser les yeux,suspicieuse. Cela lui donna un air sévère.

\- A qui ai je l'honneur ?

\- C'est vous oh mon dieu ! Tout le monde vous croyait disparu... Je suis randal groups journaluste a la gazette du sorcier et ce serait un honneur si vous pouviez m'accorder...

\- Je ne vous accorderait rien du tout! Explosa t elle, le visage désormais rouge brique. Je refuse de voir mon nom dans votre journal, est ce bien clair ?

Elle était désormais debout et pointait un doigt accusateur sur le pauvre homme qui la regardait avec de grands yeux, clairement impressionné. Il fallait dire quelle avait l'air d'une furie, ses cheveux ebouriffes encadrant son visage ou un masque de fureur y était peint. Ses yeux ambrés lançaient des éclairs, semblant vouloir lassassiner sur place. Le journaliste de Racla la George et se leva maladroitement.

\- bon et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser...

Il sortit une petite carte animée de sous son veston marron et chocolat et la tendit à la future maman.

-si jamais vous changez d'avis...

\- dégagez! Hurla hermione hors d'elle.

La jeune femme resta les bras ballants, encore tremblante de fureur. Elle respira calmement en essayant de se détendre. Quand la pression retomba, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et pesta contre ses foutues hormones détraquées quand elle coulerent librement sur ses jours . Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur et entreprit de rentrer chez elle pour appeler ginny. Elle avait besoin d'elle.

28 septembre 1996

Lavande Brown. Elle aurait égorger cette petite truie de ses propres mains si elle en avait eu la possibilité. A la place la jeune femme se contentait de fulminer dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Et cet imbécile de Ronald qui se laissait charmé par ses grands yeux de minaudeuses a deux noises. Sitôt harry partit pour ca retenu avec rogue, qu'elle les avait entendu débattre lui et seamus a propos des sélection de quiddich du matin. Puis leur conversation avait dérivée sur les sourires de cette pimbeche blonde. Et le rouquin qui avait rougit comme un demeuré. Hermione c'était alors sentit de trop et était partie commencer sa ronde.

Elle avait déjà traversé plusieurs étages quand du bruit venant plus loin sur sa droite la fit allez voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était sûrement un de ses eniemes couples qui se becotaient en douce. La jeune femme s'apprêtait a les congédier dans leur dortoir avec une retenue mais un torse la coupa dans son élan. Elle en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle allait avoir un beau bleu.

\- Alors granger, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ?

Cette voix moqueuses , elle l'aurait reconnue entre milles.

\- Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais la? aboya y elle.

Le jeune homme se dressa de toute sa hauteur, un air hautain collé au visage, ses yeux d'un gris orageux semblant la clouer sur place.

\- En quoi ca te regarde sang de bourge ?

La brunette mordit ses lèvres si fort qu'elle ne tarda pas à sentir le goût métallique caractéristique du sang. Le mépris dans les prunelles antracythe la mit mal à l'aise, mais elle prit sur elle pour passer outre. Se hissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur ses poignets, elle laissa passer un sifflement de douleur, son poignet gauche devait être foulé. Elle voulu le ramener contre sa poitrine dans un mouvement préventif, mais ce fut sans compter sur le blond qui le lui saisit sans délicatesse, lui arrachant un cri.

\- Eh bien alors, siffla malfoy. Ca y est, le rat de bibliothèque c'est trouvée un petit copain, a moins que ce ne soit un de tes amis griffondor. Serait ce notre petit pote potty ? Ou non mieux, c'est sûrement la belette, après tout qui d'autre saint d'esprit voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers le bracelet en argent que Ron lui avait effectivement offert dix jours plus tôt. Récupérant son poignet d'un geste vif, elle fusilla malfoy de ses robes ambrees.

\- Si par saint d'esprit tu entends quelqu'un comme toi, alors je suis bien contente de n'être qu'une miss je sais tout.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, envahissant son espace, puis il se pencha a son oreille.

\- Allons granger, susurra t il d'une voix suave. Nous savons toi et moi que je suis bien mieux que weasley, c'est ce que te diront toutes les filles de cette école. Et je sais que même toi au fond, tu le sais.

La brune d'abord trop stupéfaite, ne pût qu'equarquiller les yeux, incrédules. Elle se ressaisit pourtant bien vite et se recula, le nez plissse dans une grimace dedaigneuse.

\- Ne te crois pas plus haut que tu ne l'est, ron est cent fois mieux que tu ne le seras jamais, et je préférerais de loin avaler une centaine de scrout a pétard que ne serait ce d'embrasser un type comme toi !

Elle devait être vermeil de colère tant ses joues la chauffaient et sa main la picotait mechament. Elle l'aurait bien écrasée sur la face dalbatre de cet abruti, histoire de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquoi. Parce qu'il rigolait en plus le salaud.

-Bien sur granger...

Puis il s'eloigna, la laissant plantee au milieu du couloir. Qu'est ce qu'elle haissait ce sale serpentard. Elle deambula ensuite dans le reste du château, sa rage retombant petit à petit laissa place au questionnement. Que faisait le jeune homme en plein milieu du couloir a une heure pareil ? Les suppositions dharry lui revinrent en mémoire, mais elle les chasses bien vite. Ce fils a papa, en mission pour voldemort ? Et puis quoi encore, ce n'était qu'un petit con arrogant et peureux, bien loin des tueurs sanguinaires à la solde du mage noir. Non, il revenait sûrement d'un rendez vous avec une fille. Hermione se demanda qui pouvait bien être la malheureuse qui c'était laissée berner, peut être une troisième ou quatrième année innocente. Pauvre fille.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, comme promit la suite ;)

Merci pour votre soutien. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cette suite vous plait

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long promit !

Des bisous.

4 novembre 1998

Ce furent des coups secs et répétitifs qui la sortirent de son sommeil. Elle avait rêvé de poudlard, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait revue les grandes tours, le parc et le lac avec son calamar géant. Ses salles de classes et la bibliothèque, et surtout elle y avait revue la salle sur demande, témoin silencieux de ses péchés.

De nouveaux coups la sortirent de ses souvenirs. C'était coqcigrue qui attendait au carreau, une lettre roulée et accrochée à sa patte gauche, avec ce qui semblait être une page de journal. Le sang deserta son visage en même temps qu'une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. "Ils ont oses". Elle ouvrit à l'oiseau, les mains tremblantes , et deccrocha le papier jaunit du parchemin. Prenant une grande inspiration , la jeune femme deplia soigneusement la lettre. C'était ginny, évidement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil incertain à l'article, avant de finalement le saisir entre ses doigts fins.

"l'heroine retrouvée "

La brune retroussa son nez fin...

" Nous nous souvenons tous du trio légendaire, et de sa seule femme. Celle que tout le monde cherchait, disparue peu après la chute du mage noir. Et bien nous comprenons mieux à présent sa subite fuite dans le monde moldu, car c'est bien dans un des petits parc de londre que nous avons retrouvés hermione granger. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Avec qui était elle donc, vous demanderez vous. Un homme? Des anciens camarades ? Non. Mais bien avec un futur petit ( ou petite) granger. Vous avez bien lu, notre héroïne est bel et bien enceinte, et de plusieurs mois à en juger par le ventre qu'elle arbhorre fièrement... "

La feuille lui tomba des mains, alors qu'elle se laissait glisser le long du mur, jusqu'au sol. L'article continuait ainsi sur une page, décrivant sûrement sa rencontre avec le journaliste et imaginant, a n'en pas douter, des aventures rocambolesques sur le papa potentiel. "S'il savaient" pensa t elle. La jeune femme bascula sur ses genoux pour attraper la lettre de son amie. Tombée en même temps que l'article de la gazette. La rouquine la prévenait qu'elle allait passer en fin de matinée, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Elle l'a connaissait que trop bien.

16 octobre 1996.

Hermione courrait, ses livres étroitement serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle s'était endormie à la bibliothèque, comme pouvait encore en témoigner sa joue gauche, couverte de traces noires laissées par l'encre des parchemins. Elle était d'excellente humeur. Deux jours auparavant, elle avait réussis à inviter Ron au repas de noël de slughorn, bien quinvite ne fut pas le mot le plus approprié. Ces derniers temps, elle avait cru que les gloussements a repetitons de lavande avaient eut raison du rouquin, mais il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée., pour son plus grand bohneur. Car oui, elle, hermione Jean granger, était amoureuse de Ronald weasley depuis déjà deux ans. Mais elle n'avait jamais eut le courage de le lui avouer, un comble pour une griffondor. Et il semblait être le seule a ne pas s'en être rendu compte. A la place, ils arrivaient à se disputer constamment et elle commençait à douter qu'ils soient un jour ensemble.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche a droite, faisant voltiger sa crinière brune. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ca, elle allait louper le dîner à cette allure la. Elle doubla la cadence, ne faisant plus attention à ce qu'il lentourait, tant et si bien qu'elle manqua de trébucher, elle fut sauvée par un bras puissant qui la tira par sa robe de sorcier, l'empêchant ainsi de se retrouver le nez par terre. Une fois son souffle reprit et son coeur ralentit, hermione se retourna pour remercier l'âme charitable qui l'avait empêchée de se ridiculiser. Cependant la phrase mourut au bord de ses lèvres quand elle reconnu celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Malfoy !

Le serpentard se tenait droit, un air hautain et moqueur collé au visage.

\- Mais de rien granger, ca commence à devenir une habitude...

Il avait prit un ton navré, exaspérant.

\- A croire que tu passes ta vie dans les couloirs... qu'est ce que tu fiches ici d ailleurs ?

\- Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit granger, ma vie ou ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de la tienne. La bibliothèque hein ? Affligeant...

Il avait coulé un regard moqueur à la pile de livre qu'elle tenait toujours bien serrés contre elle. La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de relever le menton, histoire de se donner une contenance.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi étudier est affligeant... c'est enrichissant.

\- Bien sur , souffla t il ironique. Ce n'est pas le fait d'étudier qui est pathétique granger, mais ne faire que ca... mais après tout je comprends que tu es besoin de combler le vide qu'est ta vie de petite sang de bourbe. Chacun fait comme il peut et avec un crétin comme weasley, ca ne dois pas être facile hein granger ?

La griffondor fronca les sourcils, sceptique. Quand en était ils venu à parler de Ron ? Elle savait qu'il essayait juste de l'atteindre mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de marcher dans son jeu pour défendre le rouquin.

\- Ne recommence pas malfoy, attaqua hermione. Ron est un garçon super et...

\- C'est exactement ca, la coupa t il. Weasley n'est qu'un petit gamin. Il agit comme un enfant, loin d'un homme et si tu veux mon avis...

Il se rapprocha d'une démarche féline, la dardant de ses prunelles brûlantes, avant de la coincer contre un des murs pour venir terminer sa phrase au creux de son oreille.

\- C'est pour ca que tu te percoide l'aimer. Car tu crois que cest de lamour granger, mais cest juste la petite fille en toi qui a peur detre confronter à un vrai homme. Tu n'es en réalité qu'une petite vierge effarouchee, et tu préfères attendre en vain que te lancer et prendre le risque d'être rejetée...

Puis il s'eloigna tranquillement, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Elle etait rouge de colere, comment osait il lui tenir de tels propos ? Ce netait qu'un immonde serpent manipulateur et pervers qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour, alors comment pouvait il lui certifier qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse ? Elle aimait le rouquin, elle aimait Ron, depuis la quatrième année et elle ne doutait pas de son attachement. Mais ce petit con peroxyde l'avait mise d'en une rage folle et sa main la demangeait de nouveau. Hermione essaya de recouvrer son calme, respirant profondément. Une, deux, respire. Voilà, c'était mieux ainsi et c'est d'un pas assurée qu'elle poursuivit sa route vers la grande salle.


End file.
